halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Nariko Tanaka
Nariko Tanaka is an Advent Human enrolled in Tokyo Nishi Koutougakkou . She is the co-founder of the Super Powers Club and acting leader in the absence of Chisame. Story Nariko grew up in a middle class home with her parents. She has no siblings or pets. After her parents divorced when she was seven, she bounced between two homes until she started living with her mom fulltime at the age of 17. Both her parents work demanding high paced jobs so she's alone most of the time when she is at home. Not that she's ever really alone, since she's usually on her cell phone with her friends. Something Nariko has noticed is that she catches glimpse of things she can't explain in the edge of her vision. She's told no one about this and attempts to shrug it off whenever it happens. However the recent increase in these sighting has unnerved her. Knowing that if she told her friends she would be ridiculed she keeps this to herself. Appearance Nariko is tall, standing at 5' 11". Her slender frame and ample bosom make her popular with the men of her high school. She's had a lot of boyfriends but has currently been 'going steady' with for four months. Her long red/pink hair is her signature. It brings every eye in the hallway at school onto her and she glows at that knowledge. Nariko is pale which makes her hair seem darker than it actually is. Her bright jade, green eyes seem to dance as she speaks and her gentle laughter seems to captivate all. Personality Nariko boasts about being one of the more popular girls in high school. Being at war with one of the other popular girls in the school made Nariko's social life more important than her studies. She spends her evenings gossiping with other girls instead of doing homework and weekends at bars and clubs instead of studying for tests. Her grades have suffered dramatically and they have been slowly dropping every year she spends in school. Nariko looks down on whoever isn't in her social circle. One of her traits is her ability to completely look over anyone that isn't worthy of her attention; mainly all the geeks and nerds of her school. If any were to talk to or bump into her, a dark look crosses her face and she would stare blankly at them until they left. It's hard to say exactly what goes through her head. Nariko comes across as a stuck-up and ditzy. On weekends she's always seen at local bars and clubs. All the bouncers know her by name. When asked how she affords to party all the time, she quickly boasts that she never has to by her own drinks. Power Nariko learns she can control fire at the age of 19. At first it happens subconsciencely, leaving Nariko to wake up in strange places with no memory of her actions. However she slowly learns to control her gift. Nariko almost always uses her hands to produce the flames. She cannot produce it remotely and therefore needs to make it with her hands or other part of her body before dealing any sort of damage. Her usual attack is just to produce balls of flame in her hands and throws them. Initial Release : True Awakening ::Nariko is a ticking time bomb. The longer she goes without releasing; her body will show the effects. Her hair will get brittle and frizzy; her skin becomes dry, blotchy, and cracked. The woman who holds her beauty in such regard becomes ugly. The only way to regain her looks is to do the thing she has hated since she first got her ability. She needs to completely surrender to her ability and when she does, destructive things happen. Nariko leaves her physical body and becomes pure fire and energy, unable to touch anything without destroying it. That includes attacks against her in her ethereal form. Physical attacks on her will simply pass right through her. However she leaves her body behind which is completely defenceless. In order to maintain this state, it costs Nariko 5% reiatsu per round. After which she is forced to return to her body or lose the ability entirely to return to her original form. Nariko must also stay out of her body for at least five rounds since that is the minimum time it takes for her body to regenerate. This regeneration will bring Nariko back her looks which also means she will forever look like she’s 19. It should be noted that this regeneration only heals the degeneration her abilities have her on body. It in no way heals attacks she takes on in this state. Unique Feats Trivia Nariko's favorite color is purple. Gallery Category:Advent Human Category:TNK